Differences in electrical potential of various ions in aqueous solutions are well documented. These differences are exploited in a galvanic cell. In galvanic cells, two dissimilar metals act as the anode and cathode of an electrolytic cell. At the anode, electrons are withdrawn from the metal atoms and the resulting positive ions enter the electrolyte. Positive ions are combined with the electrons at the cathode, causing atoms to deposit there. By appropriate selection of the cathode and anode, certain ions present in the electrolyte can be made to deposit on the cathode, while the ions entering the electrolyte at the anode remain in the electrolytic medium.
In addition to removing the ions that plate out on the cathode, removal of one or more of the ions can cause other changes in the ions present in the electrolyte due to changes in the chemical equilibrium. Decrease in the concentration of a particular cation potentially leads to an excess in the associated anion. The excess anion may combine with another cation which causes precipitation of the compound because it was less soluble than the original compounds. Where a large number of ionic compounds are present, this can have a “domino” effect, leading to rearranging of a number of the ions. Some of the resulting compounds may be more soluble in the electrolyte and never plate out. Others may precipitate immediately under controlled conditions.
Water that is slightly alkaline has been found to be more activated than water having a neutral pH.
Activated fluids have better bio-energetic and information properties: first of all, it is the hydrogen exponent balance and the pH quantity. Further properties include the informative quantities of specific electric conductivity measured in μS, the total concentration of electrically neutral soluble ingredients measured in mg/l, and the oxidation reduction potential measured in mV.
The generation of turbulences and vortices in a moving liquid to result in a change in the bioenergetic properties of the liquid was studied and discussed by Viktor Schauberger and is described in several books and internet sites, including “Living Water”—Viktor Schauberger and the Secrets of Natural Energy by Olof Alexandersson (1976) and http://www.pks.or.at/menu_en.html. Viktor Schauberger described the effect caused by turbulences and vortices to be a “vitalizing” effect, which term is used herein.